How It Started
by Remi Femble
Summary: this is a quick little look into an alternate reason behind how the archives found themselves in shambles


How it Started (Mad Moogette)

It all started with an interesting meeting in the morning. The young buck decided to walk into the office excited to read, restore, and guard the holy texts of the realm. This young man was tyro a record keeper for the holy library. The library housed the most sacred of tales. These tales were more than myth, more than legend; they were living breathing history, a fragile yet intriguing history. tyro thought that by joining the academy he could sit and study these texts all day, catalog his finding and become a doctor of the crystals just like his mentor, dr. mog. this was the young lad's dream and everyday he went to work with a stout smile on his face because he loved the realms of the crystals so. 

the archives were always vast, and expanding due to new tales being retrieved from these sacred realms. Most days he would simply clean the paintings and archives and then move to study in which he was enamored by his topics of favorite discussion. Of course, now that he was no longer novice in the study he was tasked with choosing the topic of his dissertation. If the panel of records accepted his topic, then he would have all the time he needed to complete it. he pondered the topic of his mentor's study, "the true nature of the tonberry." the topic of discussion earned dr. mog his degree and soon after landed him the task of "master of the archives." tyro knew that he would need an equally interesting topic to gain the grandeur that he would need for his future to be secured. 

For months, he had pondered topics. He considered working on the nature of summons, and which realm produced the strongest ones. However, similar topics were recently turned in as the studies of materia vs ritual sacrifice. So tyro reconsidered and thought about suggesting a topic about tidus becoming more than a dream. However, he soon decided against it. Finally he decided, he would study the prominence of the name "Cid" and how in the realms that name would guarantee fame. 

Tyro smiled as he strolled down the street up to the library this cheery morning, as he knew that today he would get a hug and a high five from his mentor the doctor. He walked steps of the archives and open the door the big smile on his face hoping to see his beloved mentor. However, instead, all I saw was a giant mess as paintings and papers were scattered about randomly throughout the entire archive. As he entered, pictures were still falling about the room and everything was in shambles. Small fires were lit in the corners and many things were beyond repair. Books were ripped apart and shelves were knocked over. The statue of Cloud Strife being run through by Sephiroth's nod chi sword was smashed apart. everything about his favorite place on earth was completely in shambles. In addition, alone sitting in the middle of the whole mess was a stressed to the maximum level little moogle, tears in his eyes and cheeks rosy red from the embarrassment of the library looking like this. Tyro raced over to his broken spirited mentor sitting downcast on the floor as if the word had ended. 

"Doctor, what has happened?" the young ward said to the moogle. He looked about the scenery once more observing the weapons archive being wrecked as well along with nearly everything in sight. "Why is the archive destroyed and why are most things missing?" 

"kuppo." the doctor spoke as he gather his thoughts. He returned to the air as he then sat atop a nearby table. Thinking on his feet in a distracted yet agile manner he replied, "Something happened last night the archives are missing and distorted. The history is trying to be changed. We must protect it."

Tyro knew that the realms of the crystals were sacred and that everything in the halls of the library were gathered there by the observational skills of the moogles and other record keepers. All the things in the museum were gathered together over several generations of searching and research in the field of the realms and now it was all torn apart and missing. Tyro and the doctor shared a few tears as they looked at their holy place in shambles.

After a few teary moments, the doctor wiped away the water from his face and shook off the troubles. He then returned to the air and spoke to the young lad. "I need your help Tyro; you have the skills and drive. Together we can restore the museum and the archives if you enter the realms and help relieve them once more." the young lad looked puzzled as the mentor spoke. "Look all that we gathered here we gained through being nearby in the realms of the crystals. In order for us to restore everything, we must relive it all. Piece by piece until all is regained. we can start with what records we still have and move on from there until all is returned to its proper place and history's timeline is safe again." the doctor pounced upon the lad's hat as he asked one further question. "Can you help me friend?" 

the young lad smiled as he realized the severe nature of the task and while he was still unsure as to the reason behind the mass chaos in the archives and the story the doctor told him about the pages of the archives being distorted, the boy saw this as his grand opportunity to prove his worth to the holy academy of the kingdom, and become a true scholar. The boy smiled and nodded in affirmation to the request. The two slapped their knuckles in joy. The quest was on. 

As they set off to work, tyro saw a piece of paper crumpled up on the floor. This was not like the archive records, which were mostly in print or special format, but this was different. It was handwritten and shoddy. The young lad flattened the paper and began to read the document. 

"Moogie,

I hate these books and pictures because you spend too much time with them and not with me. Therefore, I redecorated your favorite place.

Sincerely,

moogette." 

Tyro had heard of a woman's wrath and anger, but this was too far as he looked about his holy place to see the damage one crazy woman had caused. The damage and destruction was insane. However, he felt the pain and embarrassment that the doctor must have felt about the incident, and the young record keeper decided to tear up the note and go along with the story that the doctor had told. "Let fix this mess together," he said as he proceeded to the archive halls to get to work on the restoration effort.


End file.
